


Swan Song

by NostalgicUncertainty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame Fix-It Fic, F/M, Needed to write this after Endgame ending, Pepperony - Freeform, Platonic friend, Reader is part of Iron Fam, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicUncertainty/pseuds/NostalgicUncertainty
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS ALERT...It's almost been a month since they won the final battle and Y/N finds herself unable to move on from losing her closest friend, Tony Stark. Her quest to make things right leads her to dangers she's never encountered before.Will she bring Tony back to his loving family and friends for a happily ever after- or will she ruin everything he sacrificed himself for?





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark/Iron Man has been my favorite character since I was 12 years old. I watched the first Iron Man then and I fell in love with the character and decided "to stan". It's been 11 long years since, I'm almost 23 and nothing's changed- so you can imagine how Endgame WRECKED me.
> 
> This fic has been cathartic for me and I needed to write it.

Smoothing out the lace of her red dress, Y/N settled into the seat letting out a shaky breath as she waited, legs crossed at her ankle.

_Any minute now…_

“Y/N, there you are. I’ve been looking for you buddy.”

She looked up the second she heard his voice and tears immediately started to spring up.

_Dammit- I need to keep my composure._

Seeing him back in the flesh looking as fresh as ever made her emotional and the surge of these feelings made her nauseous, “Hey… Tony.” 

Her voice shook a little.

Tony’s previously amused and teasing expression softened to one of concern as he sat next to her on the couch- the party in full swing around them both. “You alright? Lookin’ a bit green there, that’s Banner’s thing, wouldn’t want him suing you.” He tilted his head towards the crowd where Dr. Banner stood conversing with Rhodey and Natasha.

Y/N followed his movement to see Natasha giggling at something Bruce said while looking stunning in a black dress- that was the final straw. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as tears blurred her vision.

“Shit— I didn’t want to…” she was overcome with the sniffles.

Tony now confused and worried, gently put his arm around her shoulder, “Hey, come on, let’s get you some air.” He patted her back moving to help her up.

Y/N leaned in close to him, a bit shaky on her dressy, high heels as he guided her away from the crowd. She didn’t notice him tapping his wrist and alerting Pepper. Tony took a few sharp turns and soon they were in an outdoor area. 

She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down so she could talk. After all, that was exactly what she was here to do.

“Tony! Do you have any idea of the conversation you just interrupted?” Peppers heels clicked against the floor as she sprinted into the room.

“Oh I’m  _sorry_ \- I didn’t know  _Punk Rock Steven Seagal_ there was being serious, he laughs way too much-“

Peppers eyes narrowed, “He’s the CEO of a major company  _Stark Industries_  is currently in the process of acquiring- any guesses on which one?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Probably not one I’d like to do business with-“

“Well it’s good that I’m in charge then, isn’t it? ‘Cause you never-“

Y/N sniffed desperately attempting to keep her tears at bay, trying to clear her nose to breathe and it was loud enough to alert the bickering couple- instantly silencing the room.

Pepper gasped as she noticed Y/N standing next to Tony. “Are you crying?” In seconds she was by her side.

“What did you do?” Sharpening her gaze, she directs the question to her man. Putting an arm around the crying girl for a side hug.

Taken aback he puts his hand on his chest and cocks a brow- “What? Why am I being questioned here?”

“She wasn’t coming tonight and all of a sudden she’s here and she’s crying- and you’re here-“

Y/N chuckled shaking her head at their antics. “Oh you guys, I’m fine. I missed this.”

“We hung out all day yesterday. You’ve gotten too attached, kid.” He joked in a lighthearted tone, but he knew something was off with his friend. He just couldn’t place his finger on it.

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Ms. Potts, but an urgent matter requires your attention.” JARVIS chimed in and Pepper looked apologetic.

“It’s okay Pep. I’m good- you can go.” Y/N attempted to reassure her.

“You sure?” she urged. “I can stay and we can talk just say the word.”

“How come I don’t get that option?” Tony whined.

Y/N’s smile widened “100 percent sure, boo. We’ll talk later.”

Pepper lingered for a second or two and then nodded.

“You take care of her, Tony.”

“When do I not?”

She smiled at him for a moment and then she was headed out the door.

Y/N sucked in a breath, lips parting to say that she’s-

He pointed at her“-Don’t say “you’re fine” cause I’m not buying it for a second.”

“I do suck at lying.” She sheepishly admitted grinning, deeming it to be futile to deny it.

“You’re possibly the worst liar I’ve ever met.”

“I’m honored.”

“You should be.”

Y/N laughed wiping away the tears drying on her glammed up cheeks.

“Okay so let’s hear it.” He paused going into serious and focused mode, “What kickstarted the waterworks?”

Her mouth opened and then closed when she couldn’t think of what to say.

“I’m waiting…” Tony insisted in a sing-song tone. Y/N was getting visibly more and more nervous as she stood there. While Tony was getting increasingly suspicious. 

He sighed, “Look, whatever it is. It can’t be as bad as the things you’ve heard from me.”

Her lips molded into a smile as she thought back to every little moment she had shared with the genius. Not one to keep secrets from one another.

“You’re breaking my heart here, Y/N. I thought we had something special.” He frowned placing his hands on his arc reactor.

A dull ache started up in the back of her head. Lights felt too bright for a second- she blinked rapidly for a moment and it was alright again.

_Time’s running out._

Tony noticed and immediately sobered up, “You alright?”

Y/N wasn’t ready to go back and face reality again- she wished she could stay here forever. “Tony… I… I can’t tell you.” Her voice broke off at the end as a sob wracked her frame.

“What’s going on?” Tony firmly held onto her shoulders and demanded.

She shook her head, tears flowing out of her uncontrollably as she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him. Tony hugged back and he could tell there was something majorly wrong. He gently pushed her back to be able to see her face, “You’re scaring me, kiddo. Talk to me.”

“I miss you… I just miss you so much!“ She declared still clutching onto him like a lifeline.

“I’m right here.” Tony’s voice was reassuringly soft.

“I don’t wanna go back- I can’t. It hurts. It  _hurts_ -“

_Beep_

Y/N’s watch buzzed- the noise making her freeze mid sob. As she clung to Tony, he felt it too and next thing she knew her wrist was being examined by the genius. All it took was a few taps on the screen and; “I made this…” Tony whispered, quickly scanning every intricate detail.

Thinking it’s too late to hide it, Y/N decided to come clean. “Yes you did, but years into the future.”

“You’re not my Y/N.” He took off his glasses and set it on the railing- taken aback by this new development.

She shook her head with a ghost of a smile on her lips, “I’m not…”

“I gotta say, time travel. Wow. That’s a new one.” He chuckled unamused. He was anxious at what the future holds witnessing her distraught state.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Y/N apologized knowing she ruined this reality for him. “I know I shouldn’t be here, but I just had to see you.”

Tony covers his mouth for a second closing his eyes. When he opens them she sees a swirl of emotions in his beautiful, expressive orbs.

“Is Pepper… Rhodey-“

“They’re okay…”

Instantly he looks relieved, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Thanks to you… you saved the universe, Tony.”

He blinked, eyes widened. She had never seen him so surprised. There were few things in this world or beyond that could throw off Tony Stark and this seemed to be one of them. He remains quiet as he processes the situation, his mind racing.

Y/N slowly and softly raised both hands to rest on his cheeks, “You’ve always been a hero and now the whole universe finally sees it- it’s beautiful and I’m so proud of you.” 

Tony gulps as his throat gets restricted with the onslaught of feelings.

“You deserved to live though. You deserved to watch your daughter grow up, five years wasn’t enough.”

“ _Daughter_? I have a kid?”

“You and Pepper have the cutest and smartest baby girl- her names Morgan and she has your brown eyes and signature smile that lights up the world.” She smiled thinking of Morgan. Her heart is gripped with further sorrow.

His eyes visibly well up with pure emotion, “Morgan…After Pepper’s uncle.” 

“She’s only 5…she’s gonna grow up without her ever loving, genius father and it isn’t right!” She was gravitating towards hysterical territory and it brought Tony out of his reverie.

Tony’s heart ached seeing his usually level headed friend lose her self like this. He wrapped her up in another hug, patting her head soothingly. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

Y/N savored the hug with a heavy heart knowing it would be her last.

“I’m so sorry.” Tony whispered it into her hair. “It’s gonna be okay.”

_“We’re gonna be okay. You can rest now.”_

She pulls away as the memory flashed through her mind. The visual of his eyes losing their shine and his arc reactor shutting down haunted her every single night. “No. This will never be okay. I’m gonna fix this.” There was fire in her eyes and it scared the superhero- he knew how stubborn she could be once she set her mind to something.

“Like hell you will.” He firmly rejected the notion. “I don’t know what transpires in the future, but from what I can gather it isn’t rainbows and sunshine.”

“I won’t stop until I get you back. You’ve got a life to live- those assholes kept using you and never thanked you once when you were alive! They don’t deserve your life. It’s not fair-“ Her volume increased with her anger.

“Life isn’t fair!” He yelled back. “The fight needs to be fought- even if not everyone gets to come back- that’s just how it works- that’s the hero gig.”

“The fight isn’t over yet.” She stood her ground.

“Sounds to me it is- we won. So all you’re gonna do is go home and move on from this. Live your life- take care of Pep and.. Morgan-“

“No! I refuse to let you go- _I can’t.”_

He gripped and shook her shoulders “Yes you  _can_  and you  _will_.” He glared for a moment trying to send the message home. Only to sigh after seeing the ever present defiance in her eyes, cursing under his breath. There was only one way he could make sure she was safe.

Tony grabbed Y/N’s wrist again, quickly tapping on the screen-

“No!” she yelped right away knowing what he intends to do. His grip tightened and his movements on the watch were too quick.

“Don’t do this. Tony,  _Please._ “ she begged.

Tony’s heart broke at the sound, but she left him no choice.

“I can’t risk you putting yourself and everyone else in danger trying to tweak the past, Y/N.”

“I‘ll never get a chance to see you again.” She brokenly whispered, pleading with her eyes for him to reconsider.

“Yes you will. When the time is right. Don’t waste your life on me. It’s worth too much.”

She was hyperventilating at this point. Trying to memorize his features, how his presence feels in the room- never failing to make her feel safe and loved, the sound of his voice. Knowing it’s going to be the very last time- “I love you.”

Tony smiled in response, tucking her hair behind her ear with his free hand. He placed a soft peck on the top her head as she managed to return the smile.

Then he tapped the screen and she was gone. 

Tony Stark leaned against the railing and held his head in his hands, not knowing how he was going to continue on with these new developments.

Y/N returned back and immediately checked the watch and as expected- it wouldn’t work anymore. Her journey to the past had inspired her though. She had a plan to bring Tony back and it didn’t involve Thanos or the infinity stones.

Y/N needed to arrange a meeting with  _Death._ After all she was the one who took Tony so she was the one who would bring him back.


End file.
